Underworld The Forgotton One
by Deannar00
Summary: This original novel story begins, where two of the newest hybrids of this age are still on the run, Michael Corvin and Selene. Many twists and turns of events will be added to the story, so this going get a little tricky for those who can't keep up.


Underworld/ The Forgotten One

43

Before I start yet another tale spun from **Universal Realms**, let me give you a brief summary of what Universal Realms consists of. Universal Realms is a nexus point that sits smack-dab in the center of a universe called…**The** **Omega verse, **where our story will originate.

Universal Realms has infinite portals inside it that branches out into other universes. Universes like Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, Top Cow and even Dragon Ball Z; just to name a few. But there's a slight catch; they are all going to be different from the ones you know and love. The universes you will be entering are alternate; dimensional realities that are going to push your imagination pass their normal limitations. I do not claim to own or be a part of any of these franchises, which I just mentioned, but hopeful one day I will be.

First off the Universal Realms creator being me, Quentin R. Milton would like to thank Underworld creators by Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for bringing werewolves and vampires back from the dead, to a very big fan of them.

Last but surely not least, I like to thank Greg Cox, who is an ingenious novelist. If not for that wondrous read of 'Underworld/Blood Enemy' novel, this book I've written wouldn't even exist the way it does today. He really put a whole new wonderful spin on an already fabulous story and I hope mine could measure at least a 2 on a scale of one to ten, next to his. Because his, I think was a ten. Good luck on the future projects guys and keep up the good work.

Now Universal Realms takes you too an alternate route; to a universe and world, which is already well known to all. It's called Underworld. I take you to an Underworld where upside-down, is turned right side up for all who have the sight enough to see.

This original novel story begins, where two of the newest hybrids of this age are still on the run, Michael Corvin and Selene. Many twists and turns of events will be added to the story, so this going get a little tricky for those who can't keep up.Universal Realms Proudly Presents…

Underworld

**The Forgotten One**

**Written and created by**

**Quentin R. Milton**

Still Running

Ch: 1

Two days after the twin slaying of the elder brothers, Markus and William Corvinus. Markus being himself a vampire at first but with a strange twist of fate became a hybrid of vampire and werewolf combined, and his brother a werewolf, or Lycan.

The reluctant pair Selene and Michael Corvin, he himself being a living descendant Alexander Corvinus. But added with that in this day and age he is a half-lycan, half vampire by being bitten by Lucian and pure blood werewolf and Selene a once turned vampire over six hundred years ago.

Together they now find themselves laying low, keeping out of sight. They now found themselves walking cautiously through the city's sewer system, an Selene's newly heightened super senses were in alarm mode knowing that somehow and some way, they were still being followed. But didn't see or hear anything around them in their cold, dank, darkened surrounding, and so did Michael.

"Selene, we're being followed, aren't we?" Michael asks walking along side her.

"Yes, you can sense it also?" Selene says feeling each sides of the top of her back itch but doesn't try an scratch it.

"Yeah, but where? I can't get a lock on the perp."

"Neither can I. How about their scent? Could you smell our follower or followers?" asks Selene.

"If they smell like ten tons of shit…then yeah, they're all over us like flies, literally." Michael says jokingly trying to lighten the mood looking at her face from the side.

Selene looked back to her love threw the dark with a silent smirk for a second, then back forward. Her feet quickly halted, for her eyes now saw a body standing up ahead of them who wasn't standing there a second ago. Michael instantly turned his head forward and notices the same thing.

The lone person could not be identified standing silently an still at the far end of the tunnel; for he or she wore a black motor cycle helmet, along with matching leather gloves, boots and trench coat which nearly touched the waste water. The unknown person stood in the open at an intersection of the four-way tunnel in plain sight.

"Well, that can squash the theory of if we might be being followed part."

"Indeed." Selene says agreeing and cautiously proceeds slowly forward.

And as she begins…"Selene, this guy looks-"

"Human? I know…I can hear a heartbeat and it's not a he…it's a she, I can't tell now."

"Then if ya know that, then why are we still creeping towards her?"

"It's because of her heartbeat; I know you can hear it as well?"

"Yeah, very clearly…it's normal."

"That is the problem, a little too normal." Selene says pausing, then continues, "She has no fear of us…none at all."

"Yes…I think I'm starting to see what ya mean and-" Michael quickly pauses with a strange distant stare in his eyes.

"What is it Michael, you look as your mind has traveled?"

"Yeah, to the past; a past that belonged to another again…Lucian's. And if I'm thinking who it suppose to be correctly, then we should turn around right now and get the hell out of here."

Selene hasn't known Michael for long but she did know that Lucian was hundreds of years older than herself, and in that time could have had seen many frightening things; even for a Lycan like himself. With Michael being bitten by him, have all of his memories, even if they're mostly fragmented. So she turned around and started running with Michael not far behind asking over her shoulder, "Is it bad?"

"Worst, if I'm right. We got to get to the surface…in the daylight and far away from here as possible."

Soon as Michael's words ended, the two of them found themselves running as fast as they could towards the nearest lattered exit, to the light of day.

"We are almost there!" Selene says turning her head to the side listening to the oncoming footsteps racing quickly behind them.

At first she heard only one pair of footsteps, then a half dozen more human feet was instantly added to be many footsteps, which led to and from other joining cross-ducts. She then saw while turning her head back forward a dozen more humans standing several yards in a twelve by twelve foot clearing.

They stood still and quite close by a thin iron latter leading upwards. Selene followed by Michael, quickly stopped in their tracks and searched with eyes for other options for another way out but only saw one, the one in front of them…

"Well looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out. We're surrounded." Michael says as his body shifts transforming into his hybrid form, then adds when finished, "Sure hate to tear you guys to shre-" Michael voice ceases as flashes of crystal clear memories, which was not originally his own streak through his mind.

The movements of Michael's grabbing his head caught Selene's attention, "What is it Michael, are you all right?"

The silent posture of the men and women who stood in front of him made very old thoughts course terrifyingly through his new animal-like form's mind, _("Holy crap! Where in it deep, if this guy isn't nearly a thousand years dead.")- _"Selene…we might be in big trouble because the more I see these guys standing there without any fear whatsoever. Just turned my positive attitude into a negative one. And if this guy I'm thinking about from Lucian's past-life is still alive. I just hope you got your tall boots on."

"Why is that?"

"Because the shit we're standing in, just got neck-deep…literally."

"He who, Michael?"

To answer Selene's question and before Michael could speak, the manhole cover overhead lifts up and is placed to the side. The light, which beam from above shinned in brightly, but is soon broken by a large person jumping down making a light splash landing gracefully on its feet.

Dressed like all the others, the figure then took three steps walking away from them out of the light, then turns around facing the hesitant pair in silence. Shortly three other but smaller bodies' lands down and walked over and stood next to the larger one.

Within five seconds the manhole cover was placed back where it was suppose to be and it was once again shady. The large front-person gives a silent signal with its left hand, lifting it not past its shoulder.

Selene didn't know what to think of this gesture, but in the depth of Michael's mind along with flashes of history events, he knew something. Past events pertaining to a very powerful, very old creature involved in the world of Lucian's earlier period of being. He knew what the silent gestured order meant, 'Do not attack, unless ordered' it read.

Michael and Selene stood not making any drastic movements staring at the nearing people moving almost in one motion towards them. At five feet the foursome stops in their tracks and the lead being raises its other hands and removes its headgear exposing its brow...It was dark skinned vampire, of African descent. When his headgear was completely removed, shinny, long wavy, jet-black shoulder length hair was seen.

In seeing his face, at that moment Michael had an overflowing mind of detailed memory flashes about this vampire, confirming his sinking feeling of dread and truth. But when the vampire was seen by Selene, she still didn't recognize his face…

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Selene asked.

"Well my dear, that all depends on what I am hearing about the two of you are true." The Vampire says in a heavy African-English accent.

"And that is?"

"Did you have a hand in killing Lord Markus?" The large vampire asked. He treads his way around and past Selene and Michael away from the rest of his crew then stops walking; with his back now towards them ten feet away facing the slime covered masonry wall.

The pair of eyes of Selene followed the vampire to his stopping point…

"That all depends on who wants to know, if I want to answer truthfully or not." Selene says with confidence.

"Well my dear, I can truly say that all The Covent Houses in this part of the land answered without a lie, just before I burned them and everything and everyone inside them, to the ground."

Selene stood there in shock for a moment thinking to herself, knowing he wasn't bluffing, as she sniffing threw the fowl air towards him, _("What, I __**can**__ smell all five main estates and hundreds of scents of vampires on him, and most of all…blood.")_ -"What makes you think I would die so easily as they did?" Selene asked boasting with a grin.

"So, is this an a confession of your misdeeds towards Lord Markus?"

"Question for a question. I see you must be precisely certain, if not anything, before you attack. You must be sure, if the alleged guilty party is indeed, guilty." Selene says feeling the itching in her back becoming more and more irresistible to scratch.

"Indeed, and just because you have his scent and blood on your person, does not mean you are his killer."

"No, it does not, but a willful confession will seal and destroy any doubts; will it not?" Selene asked folding her arms, now knowing what the itching in her back meant while moving her feet; centering her head over the manhole cover.

As the cat and mouse game continues between the mysterious vampire and Selene, Michael could only wonder in terror, _("Damn, we got to get out of here, right now! But I can't rush this, I gotta wait for an opening; timing and accuracy is everything this guy's all about, not to mention unbelievable strength ta boot. I don't think even we, together aren't strong__enough to take him down.")_

"So, you do know this game? Then let's us end this. I made a promise long before your birth and I intend to keep it." the vampire says turning around facing them.

"Before I give you my confession, tell me this. Whom is this vampire who stand before me willing to die for Markus's honored demise."

"How rude of me to not to do so in the first place, I am Kane; First Protector of Lord Markus."

Kane places one hand and arm behind his waist and the other in front with a complete bow lowering his head towards the sewer floor in Michael and Selene's direction.

With doing this, Michael notices his opening…_("Now, when he is not looking!")_ Michael says to himself using his speed and strength.

Soon as Kane lifts his head and upper body, Michael meets his with a ferocious punch to the chest. The blow sent Kane reeling ten feet through the bricked mixed with tied together steel. The impact shook the inner walls. Immediately after Kane was struck Selene didn't bother to look to the matter further, her concentration lead her two hand-held weapons an extended them towards the three bodies standing close to her and opens fire with a quick spin around.

As Selene equally deposited the spent silver rounds, the three standing bodies took and absorbed both fifteen round clips without falling to the ground. Only slight jerking backward signaled that they were being hit. She quickly realized that the three wasn't trying to attack her; they just stood there staring back at her in silence. Selene knew for sure then that they were not human, so she re-holstered her weapons and readied herself for hand-to-hand combat.

Just before she could begin her attack, her eyes switched to a silvery-platinum glow. Michael backs his back to hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think, helping you!"

"Listen to me very carefully, they are not going to attack unless order by their leader."

"Well in that case, from the blow he received from you, he will not be-"

"-Getting up, my dear." A voice says coming from a distant new hole just made with a wayward body not far away.

Michael didn't bother to look over his shoulder to know who that voice belonged to…

"Shit, he recovered quicker than I thought he would."

Selene turned around an looked over Michael's left shoulder in the direction of the dark hole and noticed a pair of brightly glowing blue eyes slowing turning themselves on staring back at her, rising themselves seven inches above eye level.

"Selene, we got to get the fuck outta here, right now!" Michael says finishing.

"Way, ahead of you." Selene says still in disbelief staring at glowing light blue orbs looking back at her.

She watches the vampire now known Kane steps out of the hole unfazed by Michael's bone crushing blow with pieces of large and small mortar chunks falling off his shoulders.

"Not a bad show of strength hybrid son of The High Father Corvinus Clan, but you are going to show this old warrior more than just strength to elude or impress me." Kane says while helping the crumbs of rubble off his left shoulder with the bush of his right hand.

"Really Kane?" Selene says embracing Michael in a tight hug as Kane looks to them with a curious facial expression, Selene then continues, "Then this ought to do a little bit of both."

Selene arches her back skyward and as she does a pair of bat-like wing tares their way free and stretches widely. In an instant she bends her knees slightly and jettison herself along with Michael upward knocking the manhole cover off and them up into the mid-day sunny skies.

While still down below, Kane patiently stands as the three who came down with him walks over to him riddled with bullet holes, removing their helmets. By the looks of their skin tone when the faces are seen, they were all mixed breed in their races having a light yellow-like complexions with wave long light-brown hair.

One was male, the other two were females but what coursed throughout veins as vampires, were pure.

"Aye, impressed that I am, winged she-bat." Kane says looking to the light shinning down from the top of the manhole cover a short distance away with a squint.

"You allowed yourself to be struck, to test how strong they are, yes?" one of the young looking women asks taking one step forward.

"Not only that Camilla, my eldest child, to also see how much the prey wants life."

"So father, the hunt is on then?" the male asked who stood in the middle.

"That it is Esillius, that it is." Kane says comfortably ending his words with a smile, "First one finds them, gets the kill."

"Well, we all know who it will go to then." The other young female says lastly being the third member of the trio, who looked younger than the other two.

"Yiama, you maybe the best tracker out of your older sister and brother, but never let that fact become your weakness."

With a bow towards who is recognized as their father, Camilla, Esillius and Yiama all place their helmets back on their head and split up separating, taking three out of the four tunnel routes running.

New Breed

Ch: 2

High above the lower city, Selene glides through the sky with Michael holding on tight with a natural skill and grace of flight. But even with the success of escape, she couldn't help but to ask her man-at-arms, "Care to explain, what the hell is going on and still running, Michael because you do seem to know a lot more than I?" "I was having more flashes of Lucian's past memories back there, many different eras, places and faces. In this last one, he personally knew the vampire Kane but not me personally." Selene says nothing, only cuts her almost crystal colored eyes at him as he finishes, "That vampire back there was of legend to the vampire race; very old, very strong and has no fear of nothing or no one. And to top it all off, he's supposed to be already dead a very looong time ago, well according to the memories of Lucian. But even he found out totally by accident and hear say, that Kane was alive. On a solo quest a while back he found out the truth but keep it all a secret for all the right reasons. You can say that Lucian felt that Kane was a friend." Selene looks down at Michael as the wind blows her hair wildly knowing that a blood feud has been raging even past her little over six hundred years of life. An to think a Lycan and Vampire were friends was madness in those times, "I'm going to need a lot more to go on than that. You must focus your mind and remember more. Because I have never heard of a vampire named Kane in all my six hundred and twenty-five years of living." "Sorry but I just can't turn it off then on again like a light switch, but don't get your hopes down. I'm saying I don't have the more info ya need but Lucian did and he knew a person who knows even more than he does about this, vampire…Kane. That way to the East." Michael says looking down at an opened forest, pointing with his finger.

Selene looks in the direction while shifting her body to the right, in a poised move.

In thirty-six minutes Michael leads Selene to a tall substantially wide cider tree and lands one of its large thick branches, releasing Michael. They couldn't land on the ground directly because the foliage was too thick. And as they stood on the branch, "Down there, on the ground, through the trees." Michael says with a gaze downward with a nod of his head.

"Are you sure?" Selene asked looking past the thickening brush to the grassy rocky floor seeing nothing or no one in sight.

"Positive." Michael answers. He then began leaping from branch to branch trying to keep his balance all the way down till he reaches the ground. Selene followed but with a little bit more skill and elegance.

While on the ground…"Now what?" Selene asks in a low tone.

"No use in talking like that, she already knows we're here."

"She?"

"Yeah, her name is Millie, Matilda or something to that degree, I'm not quite too sure but what I do know is that she is here and can explain a hell of a lot to you than me." Michael says walking up to a five-foot prickly bush, which was not rooted to the ground and is moved to the side.

What sat behind it was a thirteen-foot high four-foot wide boulder, which seemed to be covering some type of entrance to a cave, "Another vampire I have not heard of in these areas with such a name of either. Far as I know, there aren't any vampires living in these woods." Selene says as

Michael stands to one side and then points to the other for her to get on the other side of the large rock to help him move it. When in position Michael give the order, "On one. Three-two-one…Ugg!" as the boulder is lifted by the two of them up and out of the way, "Maybe you haven't heard of her Selene but this female vamp was a lot like Tennus."

What showed when moved was a hole in the side of the earth, with stone stairs leading downward, "Tennus? You mean she was an exiled record keeper." Selene says feeling an icy cool wind blow breezily upward past them.

"Yeah, something like that, but much older. Tennus was a young whipper-snapper compared to her."

When Michael finishes an echoing woman's voice was heard coming from the gapping fissure, "Just as old as the knowledge you seek young ones. Come, come in for some well needed answers, Yes?" Michael and Selene looks to one another with surprised faces not moving, "Or not, when leaving my realm, please replace the door back on its frame." The female voice says as footsteps are being heard walking away down in the darkness.

Selene looks back forward into the echoing dark opening, "We came here for answers Michael, an if she has what I need…then I will have it."

She then walks forward down the granite steps without looking back. Soon Michael fell in behind her, "Not alone you're not."

Halfway down, the only light they had was coming for the surface but it soon slowly disappeared as the sounds of dragging stone was heard from up above and in mere seconds Michael and Selene stood in the blackness of the dark, "Someone up top closed us in Selene."

"That I know Michael. Do we have any reason that we should be on guard?" Selene asked.

"None that I know of." Michael answers. Selene turns around behind her with platinum eyes with a stare at Michael through the dark noticing that he had fangs, claws and round black orbs shown for eyes, "Can't be too careful, huh?"

"Agreed." Selene says turning back around with both of her handguns in her hands. She knew that with old age vampires do not get weaker, they get stronger and if this vampire is old like she thinks and was on the side of Markus. Then she could also mean big trouble, if labeled a loyal elder believer in him.

Another ten feet down, brightness could be seen through the dark and the closer they came to it the brighter and brighter it got. Twenty feet more and both of their feet were now on the bottom floor and on it many candles were lit giving the space much needed light. The inner cavern gave the guise of inner wards of a lavish castle living-room area, with fulsome design an interior. More concrete steps were seen to the far left going up in a spiral manner to an open mouth door.

The amazed duo lost their gaze of the internal palace when they saw the back of a female sitting on the edge of a flat cushiony couch. She wore a U shaped open-back, her muscular build showed out of the top brown velvet dress. As she turns her head to the side showing the side of her face, her lips began to move, "So you two decided to brave your fears by coming down? Good thing. Your weapons or skills as killers are not needed here. Not much if any of them would do you any good against me. But myself, is whom you are not to be needing to fear at this moment. Madeline is my name. Do not bother telling me yours Selene and Michael or shall I call you Romeo and Juliet?"

"So you have already heard?" Selene asks putting her guns away while changing her eyes back to normal. But Michael didn't, he stayed weary of this elder vampiress.

"As you can see my dear-," The woman named Madeline says getting up and walks over to them showing them her face. Madeline stood about 6'3 a hundred an sixty-five pounds with a very curvy figure. She had a beautiful glow in appearance but her eye pupils wore a faded-gray, blank slate expression, "-hearing is one of my specialties. Even if I had eyes, which can see, the death of elders and their creators would have spread quicker than a thousand mile, dry brushfire."

"I can imagine it would. You may be blind Madeline, but I'm betting you're far from helpless."

"And that is something you can bet your life on, dear Selene." Madeline says.

Without warning Madeline uses speeds that Selene nor Michael's eyes couldn't follow. She was now standing behind Selene with right her hand behind her wrapped around the much younger vamp's throat. With a tightening instant closing of her hand, while turning face to face; Madeline, upheavals Selene four inches off her feet, skyward.

In a shock and without thinking Michael rips offs his top layer jacket and fully transforms into his hybrid form. He then leaps a short distance to assist Selene with a clawing left hand towards the side of Madeline's face. But before he could claw his marks face, she leans her head back a little avoiding his attack keeping her face forward. With the passing of his hand in front of her face Madeline feels the sudden gust and greets it happily with a smile, knowing it would shorten her reach. She then reaches up with her left hand and quickly grips Michael around throat lifting him, also into the air off of his feet. With this action from her caused him great pain. Just by reaction alone from the pain, Michael wraps both of his clawed palms around her wrist. Soon the pain made his claws changed from razor killing utensils to harmless human hands, along with his body.

As the two of them try with all of their might to break free from the painful throat crushing grip, "Pathetic, with all of the knowledge and strength the two of you have locked away in your minds and bodies of elders, you could have easily felt my movements and subdued me. I can keep you hear with me as prisoners till The First Protector comes for you, shortening his hunt. That would surly displease him but it would be good for me to be in his presence once more." Madeline loses her arrogant tone as she speaks lowering them to the ground, "But I will not, I am not loyal-bound to his cause. Instead, I will aid you in your flight with my knowledge of him. It is the only thing that will be able to save the three of you."

"Th…three? But Madeline…there is only…two of us." Michael tries to catch his breath pointing at himself first then to Selene, looking around for anyone else in the room. He doesn't see anyone then looks to the one he was pointing to lowering his arm.

He watches as Madeline takes a step forward to the left of Selene saying nothing and gentle places her hand on Selene's abdomen. In shocked amazement Selene then places her hand on top of Madeline's saying while looking into Michael's confused eyes, "How did you know, I told no one, not even its father."

"Heartbeats, these old ears of mine can hear even the faintest of ones."

Catching his composer with a deep breath then a smile, Michael says in the form of a question towards Selene, "You're pregnant?"

Creatures Of Old

Ch: 3

In the last chapter Michael found out a startling truth, "Selene…you're pregnant?" Michael says reaching not to far away from his lover and gives her a big hug.

As Madeline walks over and sits down, "Of course she is Michael but you two can chat about that when you leave here, but first you must listen well about your new but elder vampire who at the moment hunts your very boot heels. Sit or stand but be warned, this tale is not a short one." The excited pair walks hand-in-hand over to a soft couch and sits down across the way with a table, tray and cups sitting on it, "What I can say for now is that you are safe. Kane does not know of this place. Well, not yet anyway. Anyhow, centuries before the birth of Viktor to the vampire nation, your hunter was born and bred from an elite warrior group of thirteen pure blood Africana male and female siblings. Plucked from the bosom of the Dark Continent herself. Lord Markus sired many others all over the world before Viktor and chose wisely in his choosing.

The thirteen were born for one single purpose; since birth, to serve their lord without question or doubt. But only one could be The First Protect of Lord Markus, of the Corvinus Clan and hold its title. To them, to serve him was everything and to do anything else, was a waste of an immortal life. At a suitable age they all left in thirteen different training quests for a hundred years across the globe to become stronger, faster and more knowledgeable. Only they knew the hardships of their trainings and all knew each of them had to be the best of the best. Because when they have learned all that they could in a century's end-point, they would come back home warriors born. There were no celebrations for their homecoming, only to be placed in an arena with their weapon of choice and fight one another to the death. Like I said, only one could become first protector of lord Markus, and if you can kill your on flesh and blood without remorse or regret, or being killed in the process; then killing any other will not be a problem for you.

After hours of brother butchering brother and sister butchering sister, a blood soaked, scared bodied Kane turned and raised his hands high as the solitary victor. Looking up into his master's eyes, who sat like Caesar on a high pedestal gazing cheerfully down at a spent gladiator match. Kane then glances next to Lord Markus at two other smiling faces...he's own mother and father."

"Sick." Michael says in disgust.

"To you child, but in the circumstances of those days of ages, the elders called what had to be done, necessary. Treachery came from all around and it held no bounds or forms.

Not long after, they left the land, which is said to have had a hand in birthing us all, Lord Markus knew his recruitment was only a beginning. When traveling to many parts of the world he saw his brother's William undomesticated creations running amuck and had to be thinned and controlled. This is where the warlord Viktor came into the painting view of things. The dying lord had a vast army and they would only follow him. While alone inside Viktor's sleeping quarter with the passing lord, Lord Markus gave him a proposal, an it was a simple one for his services, 'Life or Death'. Without a response of any, we all know the answer to that, do we not?

From the start and through the centuries none of the new elders Viktor, Amelia, or Viktor's wife Ilona cared for dark skinned vampire protector of Lord Markus. They treated him with much respect, as he himself was of lycan descent. Not because of his color, or thought he was beneath them because of their rank amongst vampires. It was because they knew he was their better, in age, speed, strength and closeness to Lord Markus. It was said that he possessed the vigor of three elders but in his trainings I knew different. You see, ninety-nine percent of the vampire race counts on the natural born vitality alone and never lifting a finger to add to it. But Kane on the other hand, pushed his limits beyond their breaking points. I once saw him once lift nearly five tons of stone granite over his head in training a long time ago. Any other elder, like Viktor, could only reach a ton."

"Impossible, I don't thin-"

"Hold that thought Michael. Madeline that is the second time you have mentioned you personally being there around when Kane trained."

"Of course I was there, who do you think invented mantel of Death Dealer and is the father of all Death Dealers?"

"Kane?" Selene asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes, and I was one of the first to be in the ranks of Death Dealer beginnings, trained by Kane but most of them followed the order of solely Viktor. And I was there when the capture of Lord William, minister of the lycan clan and how it truly turned out to be."

"What really happened all those years ago Madeline?" Selene asks with serene intent, knowing that in her long life, it was surrounded by lies and deceit.

"What really happened indeed? We hunted Lord William's location; he had just finished lying waste to a small rural community. Viktor, Amelia and Lord Markus led the hunt with his protector at his side."

**Year 1202 A.D.**

At the edge of a massacred town in Budapest, three vampire elders wade in the frost bitten winds of winter with a regiment of Death Dealers in the rear, "William must not be fatally harmed, Viktor." A heavily black crescent armored from head to toe Markus Corvinus says sitting next to Viktor and Amelia on their mounts.

"If you mention his name once more, you will have sealed the beasts' fate yourself!" Viktor says in a promising tone.

Markus sits in a tight silence at Viktor's remark, as Amelia grins sinfully at the scene, which just play out before her eyes. Kane sits there quite and silent, unmoved by the two self-minded elders words or actions, "Is he still here?" Viktor asks.

"Yes, he is near." Markus answers sensing that his brother was close to them.

"Death Dealers to my right, burn the bodies which lies inside this mayhem and everything else cradles within it. To my left, all of you search the woods for our quarry." Viktor demands. The Death Dealers moved immediately to do so, but he notices that not all of them didn't moved. Matter of fact, this non-moving Death Dealer didn't move a muscle, "Did you not here me, that means you as well Kane."

Kane looks straightforward ignoring the ever-growing angered Viktor's words as his horse jerk its head in a quick shift. While

"Calm your nerves Viktor, Kane is where he should be until I say otherwise." Markus says with a smirk.

Kane's defiance towards all others, including top elders; such as Victor, gives him a brief moment of satisfaction. But a shout from the small village innards from a screaming Death Dealer cut Markus's satisfaction short, "They're turning!"

The bitten or half eaten townsfolk by William's feral nature, were all transforming into fully-fledged lycans themselves. And all who are bitten by him are forcibly doomed to live in a-none human shifting lycan form, forever or until killed.

Amelia aims her mounts head toward a almost turned lycan and spurs it directly at it with a readied silver-tipped arrowed black crossbow in hand.

With the Death Dealers numbers to the townsfolk, they were more lycans out numbering them but they were holding their own; but they all knew that their luck will not hold for long. Some the freshly new lycans were slipping through the net of Death Dealers trying to escape and Markus notices this, "Kane! We will go and help the others."

"Right away my lord." Kane says about to take off into battle, leading the way, but he quickly stops in mid motion hearing Viktor's voice.

"Markus! You will remain at my side while Kane go and performs his rightful duties."

"My rightful duties Victor, is to protect Lord Markus. I care not about anyone or anything else here." Kane turned his back to the village staring at Viktor, not being moved by hearing the cries and death howls of the dead and dying Death Dealers and lycans alike behind him.

"I assure you, no harm will befall Markus but if any of those foul creatures' escapes to breed more, then not even you will be able to stop them all. And with that heinous deed done, Markus followed by the rest of us will die one day battling them and your legacy as his protector will end in failure."

Kane is still unmoved, by Viktor's statement and stares at him silently until Markus's influence is heard, "Go Kane, destroy them all." Markus knew Viktor's words were true and also knew that the warrior-bred Kane wasn't going to move until told so by his voice and only by his voice alone.

"Without haste, my lord." Kane says with a seated head bow. He then turns his horse around and charging into the fray of tooth and claw. While charging he removes a silver-plated double blade battle-axe.

A lone but winded Death Dealer trots up to Markus and Viktor, "We've found William, but we are going to need more men!"

"Find Amelia!" Viktor beckoned.

Markus knew with the Death Dealers find that, _("I must get to William's side while most of their minds and bodies are preoccupied." _Markus pulls on his mounts reigns away from the struggle of life and death, and from Viktor to the wood line into the snowy pines. Not far inside he hears the sounds of thrashing about Death Dealers and snarling growls. Markus dismounts and followed the noise on foot to a sight that disturbed his eyes. It was his brother William in a clearing, being impaled by sharp harpoon like chained spikes, which came from many surrounding Death Dealers including Amelia. Markus grabs the closest Death Dealer his arms could reach by his armor, who held his chained brother impaled leg, "Release him at once nave!" The Death Dealer was thrown into a nearby tree with more of anger than strength by Markus.

Just as he was about to head for the next nearest Death Dealer Viktor arrives on the scene with slew of Death Dealers behind him and soon they trained their weapons on Markus for him not move.

"Markus! What do you think you are doing?" Viktor says dismounting his steed and removing his helmet.

In the distance on Amelia's order, more spiked chains was launched at William and he is soon brought down by it, "You know the penalty of slaying me or William, Viktor." Markus looked around at many silvered tip crossbow pointed straight at him by Viktor's men.

Back to the small town, four newly born lycans notices that Kane was more of a threat than any other, so they tried to use their pack instincts as a group to kill him. So they came him in one motion, but Kane and his axe, at blinding speeds kill them without mercy. In four movements of centuries honed skills, severed a lycans head, split another's skull starting from its chin on up to between its eyes; cut another deep across it chest cleaving its heart in two. An lastly, the fourth was chopped in its back with the silvered axe severing its backbone. The beast fell with the axe still embellished in its rear torso.

"It matters not how many, four of even a dozen. You are all going to die this day, so says the will of Lord Markus and-" Kane quickly silences himself; hearing disturbing words in the distant forest. His head lifts a little with his ears pointed towards the tree line. Without saying another word he immediately rips his axe from the moments ago live lycans' served spine and heads to the trees in a running blur.

Inside the frozen forest, "I told you my brother was to be harmed, Viktor." Markus says with angry blue-orbed eyes.

"And I said-" Viktor's voice ceases as he hears nearing whistling sounds.

Within seconds, seven silver daggers came, one behind the other piercing the unsuspecting Death Dealer rear brains closest to Markus. As they fell to a possible death if not treated; with fingers on an already hair trigger, arrows were ejected from their resting places. Five arrows were clearly off their mark but the other two headed towards Markus but was easily avoided by him.

Viktor and Amelia, with Amelia still on her mount turns away from William's sight hearing more sounds of incoming projectiles. Two daggers were seen coming straight at their faces but is caught in hand two inching, by the both of them before the silver spikes could enter their heads. All eyes were focused on the two elders who were being attack.

As Viktor lowered his hand from his visage, he notices Kane standing in front of Markus with still sizzling lycan blood on his axe, to his side. When the Death Dealers finally caught on an notices Kane almost appearing out of nowhere without a sound, positioned in front the presence of Markus, made them all in one motion start backing away in fear.

"Hold your ground! This is but one vampire, the same as you all." While Viktor spoke trying to calm the nerves of his men, Kane sees lying flat on the ground a downed wolfen William.

Behind him a now smiling Markus listens, as Viktor's words to his men go nowhere. They all personally know the pure-blood vampire which stands before them. He taught them everything they know about killing an death, and his strength is nothing to be trifled with. To go against his type of fury to protect his lord Markus, was suicide and each of them knew it.

"This type of blasphemy only means certain death for the both of you, to go against Lord Markus's will. Prepare to die." Kane says calmly with a menacing stare.

"That I am dark-warrior, you Viktor?" Amelia says preparing to throw the dagger back she just once moments ago caught by her.

"Of course my dear." Viktor says preparing to throw the one in his hand.

With the end of Viktor's words, Amelia and himself both at the same time threw the silver blades at Kane. In a bat of an eye Kane snatches the blades out of the air with only his free left hand. One was aimed at his heart; the other, between his glowing blue eyes. He re-holsters the two blades in two small thigh sheaths on his upper, outside left leg without looking.

Kane tilts his head to the side asking while drawing his long silver-coated sword from its sheath, "On your order, my lord." He then places a death-gaze onto the sights of Viktor and Amelia.

"Yes, Markus on your order." Viktor says looking to his men, then to the bleeding downed father of the lycans.

Without delay they knew what he meant and aimed all of their silver spikes and silver tipped crossbows off the backs and fronts of Markus and Kane onto the wounded creature.

Markus knew with Kane on his side Viktor, Amelia or the entire death dealer army didn't stand a chance against the two of them. The creator of the vampire race and an uncontaminated blood warrior, it would be a slaughter...

_("But what of William, even we could not protect him from these many poisoned lace tipped arrows of silver?")_ he thought, _("No, brother. You will not die this day because of my reckless actions or choices. You will rule this date Viktor, this I promise. But time is all I have and that will be my advantage.")_ Markus loses his grin walking in front of Kane saying with a slight bending of his neck, "What is thy will, my lord?"

A satisfying smile enters Viktor and Amelia's expressions...

Hunter's Moon

Ch: 4

Present Day

_I_nside the luxury underground cavern, "Kane challenged the will of two elders and an entire squad of Death Dealers, in protection of Markus and William?" Selene asked with a disbelieving frown.

"Challenged them, hump. He was going to be their executioner if not for the damaged downed William. I sat back in disbelief myself, staring with seeing eyes, and a ready crossbow to the back of my old teacher and instantly to my new enemy's heart, with fear thumping wildly in my own. Knowing if Lord Markus would have given the word; if he had no love for his brother, we were as all good as dead."

"I know silver can hurt us, but with those forces should have decapitated Kane." Selene says challenging.

"Just like you two decapitated a blind vamp?"

Selene raises her right eyebrow looking to Madeline…

"Point taking."

"You two must realize that he is three or four times stronger than myself and will not stop searching for you until you are dead. So you must use what I am telling you for advantage."

Selene pauses for a moment then spoke with a serious question for more information…

"For defying the elders, is why he; Kane, was striped from our history?"

"A good question to ask but surely at the wrong time. You must hear it all before coming to that matter. Isn't that right Michael?" Madeline reaches in front of her taking an empty cup from the table.

"Why ask me?"

"Because Lucian was the key and now that his immortal essence is no more…you are now the carrier of that key." Madeline says biting her left wrist with fanged teeth.

When opening her veins she places it over the cup and let her life's blood trickle into it...

"What do you mean and what the hell are you doing?"

"In order in being a part in saving your lives, you will drink this. Being part of the father's who sired us all, it will not be poison to you but a serum for you to tell the truth from Lucian's past about Kane." Madeline says placing the cup of brew on the table sliding it in his direction.

She places a finger on her open wound for second then takes it off wiping showing that mouth-made incision has already healed. Michael hesitates…"Remember son of the Corvinus Clan, you are unique and just by being in that clan makes you immune. This blood of mine will assist that your child will be birthed and with its birth, the future for all of us in this world can truly begin anew."

Michael licks his lips grabbing the cup with little hesitation and begins to drink and as he drank the sweet nectar of life. Mind-flashes of memory from the lycan leader Lucian made themselves be known to him very clearly…

"At this moment your mind should be brimming with past thoughts; choose the one whom is in dire need and let it flow out of your mouth into our ears. Do you have it?"

Michael lowers the now empty cup from his face answers almost in a trance-like manner with coal black eyes out of thousands and thousands of memories of remembrance. He finds the one he needs, "Yes, I found it." The young hybrid says as if Lucian's English accent voice itself was coming out of his oral cavity, with closing eyes he begins his tale..

"It was at Castle Corvinus in a time when Viktor and Markus slept at a far away highly protected castle and Amelia rule over the land. In three days time he was to be awakened for his turn, in a hundred year-time of power. Before Markus slept and stepped down, he gave strict orders for his protector to leave his dormant state and to watch over Viktor's estate. To moreover keep a watchful eye on Lady Ilona and the precious daughter of hers, Sonja I wager. However, trouble reared its ugly head. After a long of successful night hunting untamed lycan's, I was about sleep in a little bit later than usual. That was until the castle became under siege by scores of humans to kill everything in it while the Mistress and her kind slept during the day.

In nearly twenty minutes length into the siege my brethren and I knew we were out manned and was not going to last long on a good defense. But the tide turned when my eyes saw the unthinkable. Looking down over the inside laddered terrace, I saw a lightly armored but heavily matted covered single body walking towards the drawbridge door under my eyes. The re-enforced door was now being breached with ramming poundings on its outside frame. The being was armor from head to toe and was clearly shown as Death Dealer. The crest he wore on its chest was a large M. The guard held a gleaming doubled edged battle axe in one gloved hand and a silver bladed long-sword in the other. The creature walked past the beams of the sun's rays coming through the nine spaced cracks called windows in the upper walkway, without a flinch. Six silver daggers laced each outer of its thighs. I knew this appearance, it was Kane; at first I did not know what to think of this. Was it madness that grips this vampires mind or sheer recklessness?

Nasir, a lycan brother who woke me to this beginning chaos notices this creature as well but did not speak until the form stopped not ten feet from the splintering wood-iron door…"Lucian, do your eyes witness this?"

"Yes Nasir."

"But suicide this be for him, being here in the light of day."

"He knows this as well, to make it even worse; like ourselves being it during the day makes him not have half of his might could lent to him. But he is here-now, defending my lords' manor without hesitation or care of his own life."

"Aye Lucian, but like you said, with the day we are all weaker and their enemies numbers are many. Even with Kane using his body as a shield…we will not last."

"I know Nasir." Lucian was suddenly is caught off guard and is struck with a arrow. Feeling and ignoring the pain he rips the arrow from his body He inspects as his blood flowed from his wound and notices an etched cross in its wooden point and finishes what he was thinking out loud…"I know." Then realizes that man has many superstitions and fears,_ ("I may now know of a way to survive this onslaught. But I must fight off more of this varlets before may task can be fruitful.")_

Lucian and his kind held back the blockade of mortal bodies from scaling the outer main wall with all their might using molting tar, stone bricks and arrows. In the courtyard they used iron swords and very own flesh to stop the assault.

Just then a pointed head of a ramming log split a gaping three-foot hole the main gate. With his body completely covered from the suns deadly rays, Kane couldn't see his enemy, but he could surly hear them; one stood out in particular…"Death to the demons, brothers! Do not let anymore of our sons and daughters become cattle for their kind."

"Agreed Brother Ambrose, but something strange my eyes bare witness."

"Out with it Shamus, what dog-army ceases your tracks?"

"No army monk, just a out-sized, lone body; black covered, in light weighted armor, standing still as a oak tree. An eerie sight it is, no flesh can be seen."

"Not more than a soldier of the devils' servants, dress to intimidate us. He will not stop god's will, his guiding light over our heads protects us and-" Brother Ambrose words were shorted as a man walking past him falls to the ground with a silver dagger sticking out the side of his head. In loud gasping sound, Shamus who was looking as Brother Ambrose looks back through the hole they just made at the bulky creature lowering his left arm.

Shamus notices it sword embedded, protruding into the mason floor standing straight up, he then looks back to Brother Ambrose and saw that the priest was ducking behind a solid cover…

"You see brothers, even now they try and silence the truth in which I speak. Now brake down the door and let not one live!"

With encouraged screams the men obey with little haste, and ram the thick wooden door making the hole large enough for them come pouring in with Shamus leading. They hold momentarily, and thought on a good way of attacking this very large creature in the form of man. Shamus then point to eight archers to ready themselves.

"Hear me humans, not matter the size of your armies or weapons you have in your presence…you will not pass me."

Without a word Shamus gave an order for the archers to fire, because he knew the being who barred the path could not see. When the first set of eight wood tipped arrows where launched only one hit its intended mark. His wide axe blocked three; four were caught by his left hand and hurled back from the angle in which they came. The arrows struck four men in their chest while Kane had one sticking out of his. Seeing his men fall and a wooden arrow sticking out of the large man's chest a short distance away from him, without him showing no pain from it, Shamus began to wonder, _("What manner of creature is this to catch speeding arrows and hurl then back at the same speeds with deadly force an accuracy without the power of sight?") _and knew at the time he had to...

"Send in more men!" Shamus screams.

Before they could come inside all but Shamus of the first wave charged with loud cries of a sure victory against a single being, but with this victory they couldn't imagine, would come at a god-awful price.

The man who was dubbed Captain to the vagabonds watch in horror as the axe-wielding fiend left his impaled sword a few feet away and met two-handedly, cleave the poor charging souls of nearly two-dozen, in two.

In less than sixty seconds all of the men were dead and when dead Kane places his axe in his left and pulls out the thought forgotten arrow out of his chest asking…

"I can place this arrow right into that frightened heart which beats rapidly within your breast Shamus. Now do your eyes understand your plight, child of light? Leave this humble realm while you still can, I do not wish to kill another soul of your kind." Kane says with a touch of sympathy, snapping the wood arrow like a twig, then releases it to the ground with an open hand.

In the small area, which the sun could not reach the shadows; silence was the ruler on the inside. On the front of the castle's doorstep was also quite; that was until a poisoned tongue arose from outside…

"Do not let the demon-spawn sway your thoughts Shamus! He knows that day is on our side and wishes for night, so his masters could be in strength! It is they or we Shamus. What do you chose?"

Shamus only gave a moment to choose his answer, turning his head towards the hole in the main gate, "Come on men, Brother Ambrose is right! We must not falter!"

As even more men pour begin to into the crowding hallway charging Kane. "Damn that soured beak of a monk! I heard many of hearts of men nearly broken of fight, but now their fear is turned into hatred. So be it then, more than enough, will meet their god before I fall this day."

Kane once again begins hacking feverously into the fragile flesh of the oncoming peasant-staff of men.

While kicking a wooden ladder with five men climbing up its length, Lucian hears Kane's words, _("Right brave Kane, Lord of the Death Dealers; the humans fear has turned, but if they knew what stood unflinching before them...I must get to your ear's reach.")_ Lucian then screams from the high walkway, "First Protect, can you hear me!"

"Of course I can hear you pup!" Kane crushes a man's throat with his left hand, then throwing his lifeless body on a small crowd of others whereas axing another in the side of the neck with his right.

Lucian jumps from the walkway and yelled to Kane's back twenty-feet away, "I have a plan, but I need time; the slumbering Mistress's must be saved!" Even though Lucian said the word Mistress's, he only meant one…Princess Sonja.

"You can have all the time this worthless life of mine could give you stripling to save them! Now make haste for I fear even it, will not last!" As Lucian turns and runs to his assigned duty, "Let not this life and the lives of your dog-brothers be in vain Lucian!"

Kane felt his body weakening; getting slower by the light of day and in movements. He then feels more arrows along with iron swords stabbing into his fleshy tissue. With this, his dark red vampire blood is added to the already large lighter pool of human blood on the ground to his feet.

In departure, moving as fast as he could around the corner, _("You are giving yourself away Lord Kane, you do have fears; may it even being only one…failure. An so is mine, to fail Lady Sonja. I cannot-we will not…fail!")_ Lucian demand to himself and pushes his nearly spent body even harder in his flight.

Hall of Death

Ch: 5

Back to the bloody hall of death, through Kane's struggle, he hears more orders from the well-sheltered Brother Ambrose. It was to send twenty-five wayward men away abandoning the sidewall to concentrate that manpower to the nearly already taken courtyard, and fifty more men to the front gate. But in Kane's thoughts four words burned like white-hot pokers in his head while his tired axe wielding right arm never stopped swinging...

_("Over-my-dead-body.") _"–Listen clearly warrior-dogs of Viktor, no man will breach beyond the courtyard. They are planning to breach it. Get to it and protect it with your miserable lives!"

A leaping lycan jumps down from the walkway catwalk and soon hits the ground with a light booted thump. As he did all the rest of the living lycan clan gathered in a distance around him...

"But my lord, more as fifty are leaving the walls-edge headed to the main gate. You will surely-"

"-Die, of course Benthos-" Kane grabs a man in his left forearm and crushes his skull against his side chest plate, then releases it dropping the dead weight to the sodden ground, "-but I will not live to see myself fail. Now all of you beat your boots to the courtyards' center!"

"Yes my lord, but two of us could be spared to stay at your side!"

"If it will get you moving then fine, Bartillus and Renguad will aid me."

'Before the two selected could move, Benthos like all the others watches, as a spear tip is thrusts threw Kane's gut and begins dripping with blood. Knowing that the iron-tipped spear would not stop the determined vampire but help will still be needed, Benthos sent Bartillus and Renguad to his serve. They were the youngest members of their group an would be little use to the courtyard's support personnel.'

"Come wolf-brothers, to the courtyard!" Benthos screams with a smirk.

With a quick bowed smile towards the back of Kane, Benthos heads off with the rest of the clan members to the courtyard. They left the frightened preteen lycans behind with heavy but smaller swords in hand.

As the last of the second layer of troop lay dead along with Shamus this time at Kane's feet...

"More will come cub-lings, back away from me twenty more feet to the corner's edge. But not to fear, none of these unruly insects will pass me or my ears' sight. Only when my body lay cold and dead, will they be your nuisance."

Sun pour through the damaged main gate from the left side, but soon is broken by many human bodies. As they came, each of them looked at the many broken men nearly into splinters; fear once again enters their souls. Then when looking away from the massacre to a creature standing in the shadows bleeding and battered but still standing.

"Thangus, what do your eyes see?" Brother Ambrose shouts from the outside.

"The men who whence entered first, are all dead including Shamus himself."

"And that being which protects the halls, does it laid dead as well?"Ambrose asked.

"Nay priest! It yet still lives but it bleeds crimson blood like the rest of us when damaged." Thangus says looking with a squint at Kane's open wounds.

"Then, with you and your force in numbers will surely be more than enough to end this servant of the blood-drinkers life."

"Then have at me cowards!" Kane says readying himself for what he knows is his final battle, "I assure you Shamus and his lot thought the same of ending me."

The men are hesitate to the creature's readied posture in front of them and does not move, "What, do my axe frighten you mongrels?" Kane says in an almost bragging nature then switches it to his left leaning it against the wall, "Even as 'Helmill' still thirsts for mortal blood, I will lay him to the side for a bit of rest, maybe then that will boosts you, curs courage for success, eh?"

With that gesture turned the men's fear into an insulting rage.

"You will die this day demon and all those whom you chose to protect!" Thangus yells and begins his charge along with his men behind him, carefully stepping over the many dead bodies.

"In that I have no doubt, but you will never see that day, Thangus. Today is truly a good day…to die." Kane says but his voice was drowned out from the dozens of screaming and cursing men headed his way.

Within ten feet Kane let them come; his head was to the side as his ear portals listened. His ears listened, and tuned them for the sounds of thumping heartbeats. The many men hearts were unsuspectingly made themselves into beating targets and when in range for his death-daggers. With his body steadily weakening he had to make sure they were all close enough to make all eleven of his remaining silver set count without miss.

Within a split second he releases one behind the other. All eleven daggers entered into eleven unsuspecting hearts. Thangus leading the way, was first to fall alone with ten more. The rest of the wall of men fell on Kane's person with the intent to kill. Two of four men clutch each of his arms while four of two each leg. One man in the center grasp the wooded end of the spear, which rested in Kane's stomach and pushes it further threw bring his self a little too close.

Watching the progress from the now inside castle doorway, a now more confident but at a safe distance behind many other men who came in with him, stood Brother Ambrose. He was not to anxious for to come any closer to the relentless guardian but with a commanding voice…

"Now that we finally have tamed this helper of the vampire, Kilpatric. Go over to the far end and execute those two would-be adults pups from our destined path!"

"With pleasure Brother Ambrose." The man named Kilpatric says standing in the front of him.

Kilpatric moved around the struggling pack of bodies towards Kane's resting axe. When the man retrieved the axe, he felt it was unnaturally heavy for a battle-axe but was able to lift it. The young lycans eyes saw a gigantic bald, scared human male heading their way carrying the axe along a big smile on his face. The two did not move from their spot but growled through their teeth in defiance…

"Growl all you want, you pint-sized puppies; you nor your tiny swords will stand in my way and save this day with this mighty double blade in hand."

Back to where many piles on one…

"Could any of you get to a weapon, or move so I may have a chance to cleave at this beasts heart!" Brother Ambrose yells.

One man looks up at Brother Ambrose maneuvering himself, trying to get an open stab at Kane's heart while holding on with all his might on one arm, "That I doubt priest, I fear if any of us moves the creature will free itself from our grasp! Its strength is not of this world!"

"It matters not; its mission of protector is over…it has failed. Onward to the eradicating all the vampires!"

When Brother Ambrose words fell out of his mouth and landed deep in the cracks of his mind; set off an ill reaction inside Kane, "I-do not-fail!" Kane screams.

With an inward pull, Kane brought the men close to his body, then followed by an immediate flex outward with angered filled emotions and of all of his might. Kane sent all of the four men into the nearby mason walls who were holding his arms. Flying with a quick sudden bone shattering halt, for three of the men, they died instantly, for the last; he will not survive the night.

"Help us you fools! We will not hold!" The man in front of Kane says to the men standing in the rear of him, never letting go of the spear.

The angry vampire then latches his left hand around the mostly wood hilt in his gut then pushes it in even further bringing the man even more closer. He then grips the man's right shoulder with his left hand, closing it tightly crushes his collarbone. The man shrieks loudly in pain but is soon cut off as Kane snaps a one-foot stake off of the spears end and rams it into his throat.

Kane screams with and ending inhuman out-cry…"Come, damn you! Come to death-incarnate, **Rrroooaaar!**"

With the end of the two but different cries Kilpatric's head and body is turned completely around away from the two young lycan males, losing his smile.

Brother Ambrose notices Kilpatric's task, "No Kilpatric, continue with your mission, we will contain this retched brute. Come on men, together!" with the shout command of brother Ambrose another wave of men came at Kane.

Kilpatric eyes witness his charging brothers knowing soon what the outcome will be for this willful guardian. He then turns back to his two shaking quarry a short distance away from him, "Now where was I, oh yes, about to cleave open your skull."

Before the men could reach him Kane heard Kilpatric's words clear and knew exactly where he stood. Using the only weapon at his disposal Kane aim the point of the spear, which exits his back to Kilpatric talking mouth. An without little care of the approaching men in front of him, he opens his right palm and strikes the broken end of the spear. The spear launched with blinding speed and deadly accuracy threw the back of Kilpatric's head exiting his mouth. The big man hit the floor dying instantly.

Immediately after the majority came holding Kane steady once more, the others with free sword-hands slashed and cut at the very few tiny opening of black spots on the enemy's body.

Brother Ambrose watched with joy as more of Kane's blood fell. Gashes were cut into his flesh and when some of it fell into a pool of light, a dark blue flame was seen then quickly burning itself out, leaving only ash and dust...

_("Is this the reason, this creature does not fall so simply?")_ The monk thought asking himself backpedaling without thinking into the wooden entrance, coming to an unbelievable conclusion.

To confirm his fears he watches on as the creature fought with even more ruthless determination. His thoughts were shaken even more when he sees one of his men being tossed to the side. Soon as the man regroups himself he moved as if not cut or wounded, but was covered in blood.

As he was about to return to the fray; he steps pass a ray of sunshine. Where the dark blood was on his clothes-ware, combusted into blue flame. The man screamed as his blood soaked clothing and skin burned.

"I'm burning! I burning!" the man screamed putting himself out in the shade. He then removed his top layer of clothing, raising his head swallowing hard he came to a hellish revelation himself, "Then...then, this could only mean that you are…you are-"

"A vampire!" Kane says turning his blank-dark masked head and face towards the frightened man's voice.

With a tight closing grip on all who was in his reach, Kane began backing-up, towing the hand full of men to where he knows where the sun should be. The loose men quickly backs away and looks for Brother Ambrose, but he is nowhere to be seen…

"Brother Ambrose has fled and knows this truth as well. This is a vampire we do battle with in the light of day!" the man says almost slipping in the blood splatter, back peddling without looking.

"That I am, and if hell is where I am going, then two things I shall take with me; a smile and most your lives."

With four giant steps Kane feels the acid rays of the sun through his damage uniform and a flare of blue flame erupts around him an all who was soaked in his blood. He greets the pain with joy; knowing he will have died fulfilling his Lord's wishes and words.

The men on the other hand, scream and wiggle in their each individually sufferings. Suddenly threw their shout and cries of pain, high pitched squeaking, mixed with the sounds of patting wing noises came from the ever nearing distance. Soon after, from around bend hundreds of bats came chirping and clapping wings exiting out of the inner portals.

"They are all awakening, we must flee!" one terrified voice says.

In his dying state, Kane's grip loosens and as it does, the men slip out on their own panicked stricken ways of escape. Soon his body falls to the ground under the light hanging on the wall.

The intruding men couldn't leave the castle grounds fast enough; they stumbled and tripped over themselves trying to get away covering their necks and heads with their arms.

'Thick smoke of cooked flesh clouded the hallway; it didn't clear in a hurry even after all of the men of the mortal world were gone. The two young lycan boys ran though the smoke over, to Kane's body and put out the blue flames that covered it. Soon after, they dragged the lifeless smoky thing into a cool shaded spot, with no sun in the area.

Several seconds pass, Lucian and a hand-full of human formed lycans arrive at the hallway of death-covered bodies. They all notices through the thinning smoke two boys kneeing over what seems to be a corpse of a Death Dealer.

"Is he alive Renguad?" Lucian asks and in his shock unable to move his feet towards the two young men, _("Was I too late to save you my lord?") _Lucian thought.

Bartillus and Renguad, leaves Kane's unmoving body an trots to Lucian's front…

"I do not know Lucian, he does not breath." Renguad says giving the only answer he could give.

"And his body holds damages beyond belief." Bartillus adds.

"Lucian, what news do we tell Lady Ilona, will she not be displeased by this loss amongst their kind?"

"We will have to tell them nothing Presaus. I on the other hand, am over all of you and only I will take responsibility for…this." Lucian says in a sad tone.

After his words silence was heard but soon disturbed by a weakened voice and movement in the distant hall…

"Do not bother…telling your Mistress nothing…until I have spoken…to her first. Kane…the first and only protector of Lord Markus…will not die so easily."

Kane was seen by all, making his way to his feet, using the nearby wall as a brace…

"My lord!" Just as Lucian was about to make haste to his aid, helping him up but is stopped by a stern voice…

"Hold your feet cub…the only time your assistance…will be needed from me…is when I am dead…and you carry me into the suns warming rays." Kane says meanly standing to his feet and began walking towards them under the beams of light.

As his singed body approaches them, they all part making an opening, giving way. Kane stops a foot from them, just before passing. Knowing their place, they all waited quietly; for they knew the wounded vampire wasn't standing there for nothing. Without turning his head towards Lucian...

"I am **not** your lord. A servant is what I am, nothing more." Kane says in a rude tone but soon loosing it to a lighter one, "You pups have all earned my respect this day, especially you Lucian." Kane places his left hand and Lucian's right shoulder…"You seemed to have reminded this old warrior that brains can work just as well as brawn. Well done."

"Thank you, my-uh, First Protector."

Kane tilts his head to the side in his direction and gives Lucian a quick nod with his neck and walks off.

Out of Michael's mind... "There was a celebration in our honor that night, even though we ate lastly. Although the First Protector's wounds were all heal that very same night, he wanted no credit or part of the festivities. He stood out on the terrace overlooking into the night; forever watching, forever on guard. And- we are not alone." Michael says leaving his story, opening his eyes while standing to his feet, looking around; sensing someone else was inside this caved room with them. Before Selene could ask Michael what wrong, Madeline speaks, "So with my blood also made you aware of your own newly keen senses. And finally became attentive to our long-standing, over-listening intruder. You can show yourself girl, they know that you are here now."

Out of the darkened upper hallway door, past the stairs; a familiar black clothed female body stood very quietly at first. The woman, when seen was known as Yiama, daughter of Kane.

"Very interesting story, all the centuries I have been around my father, he has never told me this tale Madeline."

"Well Yiama, given his age you will need centuries more to hear them all."

"He is your father?" Michael asks with a surprised gaze.

"Of course." Yiama says walking calmly down the steps.

"Then it seems we have been found." Michael says standing in front of Selene.

"So it would seem Michael, so it would seem." Selene says standing to her feet looking up at Yiama.

To be continued…

New Deadly Allies

Ch: 6

"Not to worry, I am alone; I wanted this hunt and kill to be mine alone." Yiama says smiling.

"We will see if the _kill_ will be easier than your _hunt_ was." Selene says cutting her eyes towards Madeline in suspicion.

"Do not blame Madeline for me finding you; you two were not hard to find for my hunting skills, even if you were airborne. It is said, with you two being hybrids makes yourself many times stronger than your previous selves."

"Since you found us first, looks like you're going to get to see it up close and personal."

"Believe it or not but…I have canceled my plans of killing you, besides if I continued to, Madeline would not allow it."

"What makes you think we should believe any of this? With being his daughter, you have inherited his strengths and could be on our level of power." Selene says.

"She is Selene, I can feel it. She maybe her father's daughter but they are two separate entities-" Michael says then continues, "-and we can believe her words in not harming us."

"Why is that Michael?"

"Because Selene she was right, I will not allow my offspring to do so." Madeline says with open useless dull eyes; aimed to the floor.

"You and Kane's have a kid and Yiama here, is your daughter?"

"To put it more correctly, two daughter's one son. My eldest daughter Camilla and son Esillius."

"What change your mind about not killing them Yiama?"

"Because I overheard your words and can feel that they are true. You do carry the unborn child, a decent of Alexander Corvinus, the father of us all. And when my father finds out this news from me, he too will null his hunt of you. But…"

"But what Yiama?"

"But the others in the vampiric clan will continue their hunt to seek retribution from their linked slain sires. An even your pregnancy will not sway their goal of ending your lives."

"You mean the Elders of the World."

"Indeed, all three hundred and ninety-eight of them. Amelia and Viktor were the last two to be created and the only two killed. They were the weakest. Even though with the group scattered across the globe, much, much older and a hell of a lot more powerful, will seek you out. The ones, who were sleeping, are being awakened and told what has transpired an massing against the two of you."

"Why would Kane's help us, we have slain Markus and William, he was Markus's sworn protector."

"Hence the word _was-"_ Yiama lift her left wrist to her waist level and presses a button on what seemed to be a watch, "A homing device, my father and his group will be her shortly. But not if his mind is not changed by the facts, then he will have to kill me to get to you. And my word, like my father's…is bond."

"And what makes you think he will go against nearly four hundred elders just to save the slayer of his late master?"

"You truly do not know my father, after all of his services to the elders none has showed their proper respect to him; not even lord Markus. An when the death attempt on his life failed, so did my father's faith in his masters."

"So they actually tried to kill him, who?"

"Yiama is young and is getting way ahead of her self-" Madeline pauses tilting her left ear towards the only male in the room, "-Michael, would you pluck what I'm talking about out of your mind and explain more?"

"Why Madeline, it would be a waste of time. We should be getting the hell out of here."

"And go where, the Elders of this plain have eyes and ears everywhere; in every city on every continent. Not to mention if Kane's intercepts you first, your very immortality will be put to the test…very painfully. This is the only place on earth, for the time being safety resides for the pair you. Besides all that, I have not had this much company in centuries and I just love to hear the past coming for someone else's lips instead of my own." Madeline says with a not worrying smile, staring at the wall.

With a heavy exhale and knowing what she say is also true, Michael says, "Fine."

"Splendid. Let it be about the death of Lady Ilona, Viktor's consort; that one is my favorite." Madeline says with a widening smile holding her hands together. She was like an excited pre-school child at story-time, scooting her bottom to the edge of the sofa in anticipation with her hands cupped together.

To Be continued in…

'Death of the Queen, Long live the Queen'


End file.
